AC-Ezio Collection (with OC)
by Stucky-94
Summary: Talia Hawke is an Assassin Spy in Abstergo, she helps Lucy, Shaun, Desmond and Rebecca in gathering intel o the pieces of Eden. She uses the Abstergo Animus to go back to Renaissance Italy period, she becomes her first Assassin descendant, Ariana Silveria. Ariana was born in Venice, she's first trained as a thief but she soon meets Ezio Auditore who helps her become an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Come on Desmond, we have to go," the voice of Lucy Stillman had awoken Talia Hawke from the Animus.

"Wait" she heard Lucy say, "I have a friend who's going to come with us."

"What do you mean?" The male voice, Desmond, asked in reply "what's going on? Where are they?"

"She's in one of the Animus', we have to bring her with us, if Abstergo realises who she is, they'll kill her!" Lucy told him.

The sound of footsteps drew closer to Talia. She began to get off the Animus table. She moved her arms and legs to readjust herself into reality.

"Talia!" Looking up, she saw Lucy in the doorway of her cubicle. "Are you okay?! I'm glad they hadn't caught you."

"Breathe Lucy. I'm fine, what's going on?" Talia said.

"I'm breaking Desmond out of here" she replied.

Talia turned towards Desmond as he approached the doorway, "I take it you're Desmond." She said.

"Er…erm, yeh I am" he replied.

She held her hand out to him "nice to meet you, Desmond." She said, as he shook her hand "please look after her. She's my best friend, if anything happened to her…"

"Don't worry, I will" he replied.

"Wait, Talia, what do you mean? You're coming with us, that's why I'm here," Lucy interrupted.

"Luce, this is my mission I have to stay here. You both need to go, before they catch you." She turned to her desk and picked up a black earpiece and handed it to Lucy, "use this to keep in contact with me, don't worry it's untraceable. Abstergo won't be able to trace it back to you or I."

* * *

"We need to find subject seventeen, split up."

The voice of the guards alerted Talia.

"The guards are coming, you both need to go" she said to Lucy and Desmond.

"Please come with us" Lucy begged, "you'll be safe with us."

"I know but I can't abandon my mission. Look make sure Desmond goes through the memories of Ezio Auditore de Firenze, we need to find the pieces of Eden before the Templars." She told Lucy, "contact me when you're safe."

"Be safe, Talia" Lucy told her.

"I will, bye Luce bye Desmond" Talia said.

She watched as Lucy and Desmond ran out of her cubicle. Two guards approached her doorway.

"Miss Hawke, we have been asked to escort you to Doctor Vidic, he wants to talk to you."

The guards grabbed her arms and escorted her out of her cubicle.

"I can walk on my own, you know." Talia told them.

The guards kept a firm hand on her. In her relief, they were walking North through the maze of Animus cubicles, the opposite of the direction that led out to the underground car park; where Lucy and Desmond were most likely heading towards.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

They approached a silver door. One of the guards entered a code into the keypad next to the door. As the door opened, Talia recognised it from Lucy's description- Desmond's room.

"Ah, Miss Hawke" Doctor Vidic approached her.

"Doctor Vidic" Talia greeted curtly.

"You two can carry on with your search for Subject 17 and Miss Stillman" he said to the two guards.

Talia kept an impassive expression on her face as he mentioned Lucy's name, but inside she felt differently. She hoped they got out safely. She hoped Lucy had not got hurt.

As the two guards exited the room Dr Vidic spoke to Talia "I am going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

Talia nodded in response.

"Do you know where Miss Stillman has gone?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"But you two are friends, are you telling me that she didn't mention anything to you about this?"

"No she didn't, we only talked about normal stuff like how we were, family and about our work." She kept her face neutral, so Vidic wouldn't suspect anything.

The truth was that Lucy told her everything about what went on in this room, she told her about Desmond, the pieces of Eden and Altair. But she wasn't going to tell Vidic that.

"What did she say about her work" he asked.

"She mentioned a Subject 17 and using them to go back to the Third Crusade Era, but nothing too detailed."

"Is that all she mentioned" the only reply he received was a nod. "Did she tell you that she was a member of the Assassin's Creed?"

Talia feigned a shocked expression, "what? No, she can't have been, we talked about our shared passion to follow the path of the Templar Order. It's why I joined Abstergo, to join the Order" she lied with ease.

"Why would you want to join the Templars if your family are Assassins, Miss Hawke" he enquired.

"That's the reason why, they talked about freedom of choice. But they were subtly forcing me to join the Creed. I didn't want anything to do with any of this, when I realised what they were doing, I gathered enough information about the Creed and the Order to realise that I wanted to be a Templar." She fibbed.

"I am glad your loyalties are with us, Miss Hawke. Thank you, for answering my questions truthfully, you can go back to your Animus station. Carry on with your work, Miss Hawke." He said.

Talia turned and exited the room. Once out of the door, she leaned on the wall and sighed. She was grateful for the years of training in the Creed, she would not have been able to lie so easily if she hadn't have had all that training.

As she walked back to her cubicle she thought back to her first day training to lie.

She was linked to a polygraph machine. Her mentor was sat in front of her asking her questions.

"We've done the truth, now I want you to tell a lie. Talia, I want you to keep your breathing steady" her mentor told her.

"Yes, Master Banks" she replied.

"I know you're new, but you can call me Gavin."

"Okay Mas… Gavin" she said.

"I'm going to ask you the same questions as before" he informed her. "Are you a member of the Templar Order?"

"Yes I am" she hesitantly answered.

"What do you do?"

"I gather intel on known Assassins in the past and present."

The questions kept going for the next ten minutes. As the questions went on, Talia's heart began to race and her breathing got shallow. She couldn't do it, she found it very difficult to lie.

Eventually her mentor Gavin Banks stopped, "it's okay Talia, you're new at this. In time, you will have mastered this and will able to infiltrate the Templar Order."

"Okay, Master." She replied.

"What did I say about calling me Gavin, Talia?"

"Sorry!"

"Go and get some rest Talia" he told her. "One tip before you go, to successfully tell a lie, twist the truth. It will help a lot."

It took her six months to master lying successfully, she just couldn't do it successfully without causing a blip in the polygraph.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

She arrived at her cubicle in haste. Immediately, she put the untraceable earpiece in.

"Lucy, are you there?" she asked as soon as she turned it on.

"Talia?!" she heard in response.

"Oh, thank God, you are alright." Talia said, "I just got a grilling from Vidic. You don't know how grateful I am that Gavin trained me. Even though they were worst six months of my fucking life."

"What did he ask you?" Lucy enquired.

"It was mainly about you, about what you had told me about your work, if I knew that you were an Assassin" she replied. "I did what Gavin taught me I twisted the truth and kept my answers vague. I don't think he suspects anything, he let me go when I declared my devotion to the Templar cause."

"That's good, I don't want you getting hurt because you're protecting us." Lucy said "So are going to start Ariana's journey soon in the Animus?"

"Yeah soon. Speaking of Animus', how's Desmond? Is he going to start Ezio's journey soon?" she wondered.

"He's fine, Rebecca's setting up Animus two-point-oh and Shaun's setting up the data collection. Before we eft Abstergo, Desmond witnessed Ezio's birth." She informed Talia.

"Oh my God, he is so lucky"

"Why, because it's his descendant or because it's Ezio?"

"Both, but mainly because it's Ezio" she could tell Lucy was rolling her eyes. "Come on, he's sexy as hell and it totally helps that he's Italian."

"I didn't say anything" Lucy responded, "but isn't that weird your descendant Ariana was married to him."

"What?!" Talia heard through the earpiece, "wait so Talia and I are related?" She heard Desmond ask Lucy.

"Distantly" Lucy replied.

"Look Luce, I need to go. Could you tell Desmond everything he needs to know and tell him that most of everything to do with Ezio and Ariana are explained through the Animus." Talia told Lucy, "tell Rebecca and Shaun that I look forward to meeting them one day."

"I'll talk to you soon Talia" as soon as that was said, Talia switched the earpiece off.

She moved and laid down onto the Animus and plugged herself in.


End file.
